La promesa de un arquero
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: La promesa de un arquero es para toda la vida. Sobre la vida y la muerte, está siempre perdurara. (Genderbender)
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

Era hace una vez, donde el sol brillaba, el pasto era cual verde amatista, y el cielo tal como la más clara turquesa. Era una época muy lejana, donde los caballeros con sus brillantes armaduras enfrentaban a los feroces dragones. Una época donde gobernaba una bella reina de cabellos rojizos, madre de una hija digna de la belleza heredada de su progenitora.

Ojos amatistas, profundos y encantadores; Su corto cabello rojizo caía con elegancia y era retenido sobre sus hombros; ceñida y contorneada figura, la envidia de la misma Afrodita; blanca tez como la nieve, pero tan suave como la seda. Era una total belleza, una joya que gozaba de sus dieciocho primaveras.

Pero, dicha joya, tan hermosa, pero sin dueño. Nadie podía presumir de ostentar semejante belleza. O eso se pensaba hasta que la madre de la joven que respondía al nombre de Maki, había anunciado una serie de torneos para premiar al ganador con la mano de su hija.

"Arquería, espadas, caballería, etc. El cómo obtendrán su mano, lo decidirá Majestad.

Interesados, favor de reunirse en el campo, lejos del pueblo"

¿Que hay peor que una uña rota? La respuesta es: la posibilidad de perder a aquel ser amado en algo tan banal como una justa o algo parecido.

Esas palabras, que rezaba en el cartel pegado en un frondoso árbol, eran leídas por nuestro protagonista. Un aldeano, trabajador como todos, pero atractivo como pocos.

No era muy alto, pero si sobrepasaba el 1.70 centímetro; su cabello azul volaba con el viento en un rebelde baile; sus ojos achocolatados, mostraban tanta paz. Era un joven atractivo que gozaba de veinte años aún.

Solía ser tan calmado como el mar, aunque en esos momentos era una tormenta de emociones, el joven Umi, no podía creer lo que leía en ese cartel. La persona que más amaba, por la que su corazón latía, corría el riego de pertenecer a otro hombre que no fuera él.

-No es posible...-murmuro aquellas palabras que profesaban su perdición- no, no, no puede ser.

No importaba cuanto se repitiera esas palabras, la verdad era absoluta. Su princesa se casaría, y con otro hombre que no fuera él.

\- ¡Hey, Umi! -grito una nueva voz en escena.

Nuestro afligido protagonista se giro para encontrarse con el dueño esa efusiva voz.

Ante sus ojos, su mejor amigo. Hiperactivo como un perro chihuahua, pero listo cual labrador. Un joven de melena anaranjada y ojos azules bastante peculiares.

-Honoka -dijo con voz queda nuestro protagonista- ¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto en su intento de parecer normal y sin preocupaciones.

-A ver, a ver, no finjas, ya sé que te enteraste del futuro compromiso de la princesa -Honoka, su mejor amigo, lo vio con los brazos cruzados y la ceja alzada.

-No te puedo ocultar nada...-su triste voz ya delataba su verdadero estado.

-Anímate, solo debes participar, ganar su mano, y ya está -vociferó el joven de ojos cual zafiros- si la princesa elige el arco, tendrás ganado todo. ¿Que te preocupa?

-Yo, no lo sé -un largo y profundo suspiró salió de sus finos labios- ¿Que tal si no lo hace? ¿Que tal si aun me odia?

Honoka palmeo el hombro de su amigo con gran empatía-Te irá bien, no seas pesimista.

-Entiendo, gracias -forzó una sonrisa pretendiendo alegría.

-En serio -el joven ojiazul lo vio con cierta molestia- deja esa actitud tan pasiva, di lo que piensas. Se mas, asertivo -pronuncio con su dedo índice alzado y una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Asertivo? -inquirió confundido- ¿que es eso?

-Es como, lo medio entre pasivo y agresivo -dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Eso no es de ayuda...

-Bueno, bueno –en un intento de darse a entender, coloco su dedo índice sobre su mentón y palmeo un par de veces dicha zona- Es como, manifestar cómo te sientes, -dejo de palmear y señalo a su acompañante con aquel dedo- expresarlo, pero sin ser un grosero de los mil demonios.

-No me suena lógico -el joven Umi, con cada palabra de su amigo se confundía más.

-Debería sonarte, tú eras así de niño.

Lo que decía Honoka, con esa carismática sonrisa, era nada más que la verdad.

En antaño, cuando Umi y Honoka pasaban la tierna etapa de la infancia hasta su pubertad. Nuestro protagonista hablaba con verdad solemne y gracia de delfín, nunca lo escucharías decir alguna grosería, pues así no había sido educado. Decía lo que pensaba sin sonar como un neandertal. Era amable, defendía sus derechos pues su estatus social era de varias injusticias, expresaba sus sentimientos, y hacia sugerencias honestas ante cualquier situación.

Su comportamiento, a más de uno había impresionado, pero solo a una había enamorado con esa forma de ser.

Pero el tiempo podía ser cruel, te daba algo y después te lo arrebataba. Después de la trágica muerte de sus padres, nada había vuelto a ser como antes. Ya no opinaba con honestidad, más de una vez tuvo que guardase sus ensañamientos cuando veía a alguien caer ante la injusticia.

Si bien, salió adelante gracias al apoyo de Honoka que nunca lo dejo sólo. Pero, había perdido a la persona que en su niñez había querido, y amado en su pubertad. Si señores, hablamos de la mismísima princesa Maki, la misma que se casaría con el ganador del torneo.

"_**Lo lamento, no puedo seguir viéndote" **_fue lo último que le dijo a su bella princesa. Le rompía el alma verla partir, llorando y destrozada. Pero no tenia opción, no podía darse el lujo de tenerla a su lado cuando él no se sentía con la capacidad de poder pelear por ella.

\- ¿Ya lo recuerdas? -inquirió Honoka con su divertida sonrisa- Solo necesitas algo de motivación.

-No puedo creer que dijeras algo que no sonara tan tonto como tu -confeso el peliazul protagonista con una risa burlona.

\- ¡Eso fue agresivo, no asertivo!

Con ese grito casi femenino, nuestro joven protagonista no pudo más que carcajearse por esa actuación de su mejor amigo.

Con nuevos ánimos, se impulso hasta su casa, donde practicaría lo más que pudiera. El se casaría con la princesa, con su princesa. Nadie le arrebataría su tan amada joya.

* * *

Con el tiempo pasando, las nubes dando lugar a un aclarado día. Se anunciaba la hora del torneo, los jóvenes y adultos no se dejaron esperar ni un segundo del día pues ya se encontraban formados, viendo como la princesa, con ese bello vestido carmesí muy de la época, vociferaba las reglas del encuentro.

-Las reglas son simples, quien gane, tendrá mi mano en matrimonio -amarga era su voz en ese momento. No deseaba casarse, pero no tenía más opciones.

Los hombres la veían con atención, ninguno se atrevía a hablar mientras ella lo hiciera. Bueno, a excepción de dos jóvenes que llegaron tarde, como siempre.

-Por tu culpa llegamos tarde -murmuro Honoka mientras ingresaba a la fila junto a su mejor amigo.

-Mas bien es culpa tuya -bufo Umi con molestia- a la próxima levántate más temprano.

\- ¿Ves? Ya casi das la impresión de ser más seguro de ti mismo –rio por debajo, aunque recibió un golpe por su atrevimiento, no dejo de reír- ya, ya, no te enojes, ¿así como quieres casarte?

-Mejor cállate y pon atención –sentencio y coloco su total atencion en la princesa que seguía hablando frente a un montonal de hombres.

-Como se ha dicho, el reto lo voy a decir yo, no habrá cambios, ni tampoco se aceptarán reclamaciones –hablo con solemnidad- el reto será…

Maki, no logro terminar su oración, pues, a lo lejos, había reconocido una figura. Aquel por el que suspiraba y sollozaba se encontraba en medio del bullicio de hombres. Tranquilo cual mar, así lo recordaba. Con esa sonrisa que la hechizaba.

Si, definitivamente, esos dos amantes se veían a la distancia.

¿Hace cuanto que no se veían? ¿Cuántos años en vela esperando su regreso? ¿Abría pasado mucho tiempo desde que se dejaron de verse? Al diablo, ¿a quién le importaba cuanto tiempo paso desde que se comenzaron a verse o cuánto tiempo llevaban sin verse? Ese sentimiento, esa emoción de verlo ahí, era lo que en verdad le importaba.

-Hija, apresúrate, tus pretendientes aguardan –murmuro la reina sobre el oído de su hija.

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, Maki sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a seguir con su declamación. Aunque, una sonrisa traviesa atravesó sus finos labios. Ahora ya sabía que reto ponerles a los caballeros.

-El reto será: tiro con arco –proclamo con gran orgullo.

Mientras la princesa se giraba y caminaba a su asiento real, una gran sonrisa hizo aparición en la cara de nuestro protagonista.

-Te lo dije, ahora tienes que ganar porque tienes que ganar –con gran entusiasmo Honoka palmeo el hombro de su amigo, que con la mirada no dejaba de seguir a cierta encantadora dama.

-Vuelvo luego –fue lo último que dijo antes de encaminarse hasta donde se encontraba la princesa.

El camino, que era corto, parecía eterno. Hubo momentos de duda en su corazón, donde había pensado en irse, y no participar.

La noche la habría pasado en vela de no ser por un claro pensamiento, que apareció sin previo aviso en su mente, ¿Por qué se pondría nervioso? Al contrario, debería estar feliz y orgulloso, debía agradecer la nueva oportunidad que se le estaba brindando, más aun, el debería estar contento por volver a verla.

Con eso en mente, camino más seguro de si, con una delicada sonrisa siguió hasta encontrar a su princesa, que en ese momento conversaba con uno de los participantes.

-Princesa, le juro que ganare el torneo para tener su mano –proclamo el hombre que hablaba con la princesa. Parecía un toro con su exagerada musculatura, cabello negro, y ojos grises.

-Temo decirle caballero, yo seré quien gane este torneo –sin soberbia, Umi se posiciono al lado del joven cuerpo de toro- Pues en la arquería soy el mejor.

Con un bufido cual toro, el joven se erguió para ver con molestia a nuestro protagonista- ¿Eso es un reto? –arqueo la ceja, con el fin de intimidarlo.

-No, solo intento ser mas asertivo –sonrió divertido mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

-Asertivo o no, vas a perder –volvió a bufar, y enojado se fue de la escena.

-Pero que tipo tan raro. Se nota que se comió una vaca cuando era niño –negó el peliazul con una grata sonrisa.

-Umi…-lo llamo su amada con voz queda- ¿en verdad eres tú?

-Si, soy yo, mi querida Maki –pronuncio su nombre con gran delicadeza.

La última vez que lo vio, no recordaba la edad que tenia, solo tenía presente ese sentimiento de amargura al verlo tan decaído. Tan triste, ya no era ni la sombra de la persona por la cual se enamoro. Pero, aunque él hubiera sido así, ella aun así quería apoyarlo, estar con él, aunque solo fuera un momento. Por eso mismo se escapaba de su castillo, lo veía en la noche donde se olvidaba de su puesto, donde por una sola vez, era feliz. Le dolió tanto que el la alejara de su lado, con esa fría voz que la dejo estática, no pudo más que irse con su dignidad en el suelo y sus sentimientos destrozados.

Ahora era diferente, esa aura que antaño amo, volvía a resurgir en Umi aquella persona segura.

-Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí- claro que la princesa quería llorar, su voz quebrada la delataba, pero no podía darse el lujo de flanquear así- ¿no eres una ilusión de mi afligida mente? –con miedo, acaricio la mejilla del joven que estaba justo enfrente de ella.

-No soy una ilusión, soy real –con calma, tomo la mano de la princesa y beso su dorso con cariño- No es tiempo de hablar, tengo que ganar un torneo, ¿o no? –inquirió con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa que demostraba la confianza que se tenía en ese momento.

-Es cierto, mi fiel Umi. Que la suerte este de tu parte –con una clara sonrisa de felicidad acaricio la mano de su amado.

-La suerte está conmigo desde que te conocí –soltó la mano de la pelirroja y se alejo en su tranquilo semblante.

En su interior, la bella princesa, no necesitaba ser adivina para predecir el resultado del torneo. El ganaría, su amado lograría la victoria sin problemas.

* * *

Al inicio, las dianas eran colocadas enfrente de los arqueros se encontraban a una distancia menos a los veinte metros, después, las cosas se tornaron un tanto más difícil. Desde tirar una flecha y dar en el centro de la diana que se encontraba o más lejos o rodeada de fuego. Hubo otro evento, donde el arquero debía colocarse en la punta más alta del castillo, y debía dar en el centro de la diana.

Las pruebas pasaban, y al final del día, solo quedaban dos jóvenes: nuestro protagonista, y el joven cara de toro que por sorprendente que fuera, había logrado pasar las demás pruebas.

La última prueba: primero tenían que correr sobre una serie de obstáculos puestos en la tierra; después tendrían que escalar la muralla y de ahí se verían forzados a saltar sobre unos troncos que amenazaban con caerse si el participante no pisaba o no calculaba bien su ruta; por último, debían tomar el arco y la flecha, dar un disparo y encestar en el centro de la diana que se encontraba a cien metros. Ya con eso, volverían a correr hasta la meta, que era la misma princesa. Quien lograra realizar las pruebas y tomar la mano de la princesa, sería el solemne ganador.

La tarde era helada, la tensión se podía cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo. Los participantes ya se encontraban en la línea de salida. Cada uno con su objetivo en mente buscarían la gloria ese día.

-Vas a caer, yo me llevare la mano de la princesa –hablo el joven cara de toro con brusquedad en su voz.

-Temo decir que estas equivocado, de nuevo –de reojo, vio como su amada le sonreía mientras era llevaba a la línea final- yo me llevare su mano, y no la soltare después de eso.

Al sonido del cañón, ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo. Saltante y esquivando los obstáculos. Había que darle puntos a el joven cara de toro, tenía una gran fuerza, pero no era ágil. No como Umi, que, con inteligencia y rapidez, reaccionaba a los obstáculos y lograba superarlos.

Subieron la muralla casi a la par, pero no fue suficiente, pues el joven de cabello negro por poco se caía al momento de saltar sobre el primer tronco.

Umi, seguía tranquilo pero seguro de que llegaría a la meta. En cuanto llego a la prueba con el arco y la flecha, tomo sus preciadas herramientas y disparo dando en el blanco. Después de semejante maestría con el arco, salió disparado a su último objetivo: la princesa Maki.

Cuando su oponente, se dio cuenta de la gran ventaja que el peliazul le llevaba al momento de llegar a la prueba de arco, en vez de dispararle a la diana, le disparo al joven Umi, dando en su pierna derecha y su brazo izquierda.

Por orden de la reina, el joven cara de toro fue arrestado. Pero, el peliazul seguía caminando como podía, dejaba rastro de su sangre en el campo. No se rendiría, terminaría la carrera.

No quiso ni la ayuda que se le quería proporcionar, con elegancia aparto a los curanderos y siguió su camino hasta la princesa.

Maki, que veía anonadada al igual que el resto de los espectadores, no quería esperar a que algo mas pasara. Corrió y hasta desgarro su fino vestido en el camino. Al final, su amado por el cansancio por poco caía en el suelo de no ser porque ella lo había atrapado, haciendo que Umi quedara en sus brazos, pero por lo pesado del cuerpo del joven, terminaron en el piso.

-Lo, lo logre –murmuro débil por la sangre perdida nuestro protagonista- ¿o será una ilusión? –sin fuerzas, tomo la mejilla de su amada para acariciarla- si es una mentira o una ilusión, no me despiertes hasta que deje de ser feliz. Porque de ser lo contrario, no sé qué pasaría conmigo si tu no estas.

-No es una mentira, mi amado Umi. Esto es verdad, terminaste el torneo –las lagrimas de la princesa no dejaban de salir de sus ojos amatistas. Le dolía el pecho al verlo así, era como si también fuera su dolor- ahora, mi mano has de tomar en matrimonio -con su mano izquierda libre, tomo la mano de él y la acaricio con afecto.

-Me gustaría una boda pequeña -musito entre diminutos quejidos de dolor- solo tus padres, y Honoka que es mi única familia.

-Está bien -sollozo ella e intento esbozar una sonrisa a su amado arquero- lo que tú quieras está bien para mí.

El lo sabia y ella también, el tiempo que les quedaba juntos se reducía a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Tú también debes decidir que quieres para la boda -con su mano libre y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, limpio esas lagrimas salvajes de su bella dama.

-Si... -tomo aliento y se animo a hablar, aun intentando sonreír- me gustaría un vestido largo, pero nada pomposo, ¿se puede? -comento ladeando la cabeza, aguantando esas lagrimas que seguían saliendo salvajemente por sus ojos.

-Nunca te han gustado esas cosas -comento Umi con una tranquila y ligera risita- conozco a alguien que puede hacerte un vestido hermoso, justo como quieres -cerro los ojos por unos segundos y suspiro. Por poco se desvanecía eternamente.

\- ¿Umi? -la joven sacudió al peliazul- ¿Umi? -en su segundo llamado vio de reojo como los curanderos se acercaban a ellos para brindar apoyo. Ella de un gesto de su cabeza los hizo apartarse, ya era muy tarde para él.

-Lo lamento… -cautelosamente abrió los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa tranquila- creo que es mi momento.

-No… ¡No! -grito la princesa a todo pulmón. Se aferro a la mano del arquero que poco a poco se iba sintiendo fría- ¡Umi, por favor no me dejes! -suplico.

Con su última fuerza, logro acercarla y acertarle un beso suave pero amable en los labios de la pelirroja -Te amo -susurro aquellas palabras cuando sus labios se alejaron de ella.

Ahí se encontraba, inerte en el regazo de la mujer que amo la cual lloraba sin consuelo. Aun en su ultimo aliento logro decirle sus sentimientos, los de verdad y no esas mentiras de antaño a esa persona que en definitiva amo con todas sus fuerzas y por la cual incluso, dio su propia vida.

Cada recuerdo que tenía, era de su familia y el cómo eran felices juntos, de su mejor amigo Honoka que nunca lo abandono. Uno de sus recuerdos preciados, fue el beso que había tenido de la princesa en antaño, cuando aun los pájaros cantaban por su amor, y el cielo no era oscuro. Aun cuando en su último recuerdo se encontrará su princesa llorando por él, sabia con certeza de que ella sabría valorar su recuerdo, que ese beso seria el mas sagrado para ella como lo fue para ella.

El la cuidaría desde el otro lado. Su primera promesa de protegerla no había logrado completarla, pero en el más allá lo haría mejor, el siempre seria su arquero protector.

En un juramento celestial, él la vigilaría desde arriba y en un futuro lejano, la esperaría para vivir por siempre en la vida eterna.

A fin y al cabo, la promesa de un arquero es para toda la vida. Sobre la vida y la muerte, está siempre perdurara.

* * *

_**¡Hey! Buenas noches casi días, ¿Cómo estás? El día de hoy estaba escribiendo unos capítulos para "Me enamore de un fan" y me dieron ganas de subir un hermoso UmiMaki jaja. **_

_**Este ya lo tenia echo desde hace… dos años creo, fue para una clase o algo así. No me acordaba que fuera tan corto. ¿quieren continuación? Tengo una pequeña idea, pero no se que tan bien recibida sea, ustedes digan, si quieren continuación, escríbanlo en los review y lo hare xD. Si no pues, así lo dejamos, como una historia corta, pero a mi parecer, tierna. **_

_**¡Bien! La noche-día es joven y aun tengo que terminar los capítulos jaja. ¡Descansen! Nos veremos en otra digiaventura donde no este muriendo… aunque ya termine la escuela y puedo subir mas cosas… bueno, eso es otra cosa que tocaremos después jaja. **_

_**¡Bye, Bye! **_


	2. Segunda oportunidad

_**LOVE LIVE NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.**_

* * *

La mirada del publico expectante, observando a la jovencita de cabello rojizo que recién había leído un cuento frente a ellos. Sus ojos amatistas se habían quedado pegados en la ultima hoja de aquel escrito que le traía tanta vergüenza. Si, tras leer aquello un sentimiento de pena inundo por completo su pecho, sabia que no era correcto mostrar semejantes acciones enfrente de los demás; pero no podía negar sus gestos cuando aquel sentimiento era tan vivido en sus ardientes mejillas.

Sus palabras relatas eran las de un amor que en antaño no floreció, al transmitirlas a sus compañeros diferentes reacciones se manifestaron y a su vez diviso por el rabillo de su ojo: unos lloraron, otros guardaron sus lágrimas hasta el final, algunos se frustraron por el cerrado final y eso incluía al profesor, solo unos cuantos fueron los que se quedaron dormidos puesto que no les interesaba la clase.

Si, esa jovencita había conmovido a la mayor parte de su clase y no se sentía para nada orgullosa por sus actos, al contrario, solo podía sentirse apenada y avergonzada de ser el punto fijo de esas miradas inquisitivas.

-Eso es todo -fue lo que dijo la pelirroja tras carraspear- gracias por su atención -sin más se sentó rápidamente en su asiento y fijo su mirada en sus papeles en un intento de ignorar a los demás.

El profesor carraspeo tras esas acciones- Bien, el siguiente -tras sacudir la cabeza dirigió su atención a otro alumno. En definitiva, no sería un profesor llorón y frustrado, eso lo dejaría para después- Midori, le toca a usted.

En cuando menciono ese nombre, una joven de cabellos verdes se levanto de su asiento y titubeando comenzó a leer su pequeño relato.

La joven hablaba, pero para nuestra protagonista no era nada puesto que en su mente solo se encontraban aquellas palabras que leyó enfrente a su clase y la misma pregunta golpeaba su mente ferozmente: "¿Qué significaba esa historia en verdad?" ¡Es más! Antes de investigar aquello, primero tendría que hacer sufrir al indeseable que la hizo pasar por aquella escena.

* * *

_-Después de la clase, a la hora del receso-_

Primero camino, intentando mítica ese latido feroz que acosaba su corazón cuando era la hora de reunirse con esa persona. Después acelero el paso tenuemente al recordar ese cuento fantasioso y culmino por una feroz carrera hasta el punto de encuentro.

Lo vio de espaldas, esa espalda recta e inquebrantable; sus cabellos azules bailaban grácilmente con el viento, aún lejos de él podía percibir ese aroma a pino que tanto lo caracterizaba. Si, amaba cualquier mínimo aspecto de él, pero justamente eso la había metido en ese aprieto. Con ese recuerdo e ira de memoria, cerro el puño rápidamente y cuando por fin lo alcanzo le brindo un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que lo hizo caer del banco donde este reposaba.

El joven de cabello azul la miro desde el piso, perplejo y algo molesto cuando sintió el golpe. Se giro para reclamarle al idiota que pensaba que lo había tirado, pero en cuanto la vio, su mirada se suavizo al divisar ese rojo de sus mejillas.

No, nunca le faltaría el respeto a Maki, a su querida princesa. Si fuera el tonto de su mejor amigo ténganlo por seguro que ese pelinaranjo estaría besando el piso en ese preciso momento. Por con ella nunca, ella era la única que podía apaciguarlo cuando se tornaba en ese estado molesto. Añadiéndole su presencia ese sutil sonrojo que amaba, simplemente no podía evitar sonreír torpemente ante ella.

\- ¡E-eres un idiota! -grito con fuerza la joven pelirroja- ¡un tremendo idiota!

\- ¿Qué hablamos de ese tipo de recepciones? -en un suspiro amigable se levanto del piso y sonriendo se atrevió a hablar- siempre es un placer poder almorzar contigo, Maki. ¿Cómo te fue con el cuento que preparaste? -pregunto sabiendo bien como le había ido a la pelirroja con solo ver esa reacción agresiva.

\- ¡M-Me fue mal! -se cruzó de brazos y bufo - ¿si sabes lo que hiciste?

-Tengo la idea, pero me gustaría confirmarlas antes -con esa sonrisa de ensueños intento calmarla, pero tal parece que su rabieta era mayor que su deseo de caer- temo que tiene que ver con el cuento, ¿será porque coloque nuestros nombres en él?

\- ¡E-Eso no funcionara! -se dio la media vuelta, rezongando un par de veces antes de continuar hablando- ese cuento que hiciste, ¿sabes toda la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar? ¿¡Por que tuviste que poner nuestros nombres!?

-Son detalles menores -se encogió de los hombros sin darle mucha importancia a la situación- ¿no me vas a ver? -soltó una pequeña risita e intento buscar la cara de su acompañante- anda, mirame que quiero verte, ¿sí?

-No -negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Sabia que a ciencia si volteaba se veía amenazada por esos ojos cafés y cedería ante los deseos de su portador- no te hare caso.

Con otra pequeña risita el Sonoda se animo a hablar- entiendo, pero, aunque normalmente respete tus decisiones -antes de terminar, con un ágil movimiento tomo entre sus brazos a la pelirroja por la espalda y recargo suavemente su mentón en el hombro de esta- cuando estas así de avergonzada, no puedo simplemente ignorar a mi princesa.

La Nishikino guardo silencio. No porque no quisiera decir algo, si no porque dichas acciones la dejaban mas que muda y avergonzada. Ese aroma a pino se intensificaba a cada segundo y ese revolotear de su estomago se magnificaba a tal punto que realmente pensó que había un montón de mariposas habitando en ella.

-¿Así que te comió la lengua el gato? -comento en un tono divertido el joven Sonoda- ¿te puedo contar algo, Maki? -con la delicadeza con la que trataría una flor, retrocedió un poco su cabeza para que sus labios quedaran levemente pegados al oído de la pelirroja y esta asintió entre escalofríos- cuando me pediste hacer un cuento para tu clase de literatura porque no tenías tiempo… Pensé al principio que era injusto puesto que es algo que tu debías hacer.

Tras recuperar un poco la conciencia, la pelirroja carraspeo- p-pues no lo hubieras hecho si tanto te disgustaba.

-Dije que era injusto mas nunca dije que no me gustaba -soltó un suave suspiro que la hizo estremecer en un dos por tres- me dije a mi mismo: "con lo que me dio debo hacer algo digno" -rio un poco- y luego llegue a la conclusión de que era la oportunidad perfecta para dejar el mensaje al receptor indicado.

\- ¿E-Eh? -intento mirarlo, girar su cuerpo para verlo de frente; pero esos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron- Umi, dejame…

-Si pudiera explicarte las cosas de manera clara y sin tantos rodeos -ignoro sus palabras y hablo en una voz pausada, melancólica- quiero decirte todo lo que inunda mi corazón, pero no puedo. ¿Qué pasaría si te molesta y me dejas? - tras cerras los ojos logro negar con la cabeza levemente- solo puedo tratar de explicar estos sentimientos a través de indirectas en escritos…

Su melancolía profundizaba en tonos bajos, lamentables y tristes que delataban que intentaba reprimir sus sentimientos. Si, incluso la futura doctora entendía ese sentir porque ella misma lo pasaba a diario en su compañía. Sabia a ciencia cierta lo que conllevaba tener que suprimir sus sentimientos por ese arquero.

-Yo… -tomo aire, agarrando el valor que buscaba salir de su pequeño cuerpo- nunca te dejaría -el joven flanqueo ante las palabras misteriosas de la joven y dejo de sujetarla, dándole la oportunidad de que esta se girara y posara sus manos sobre su pecho- ni en esta, ni en otra vida podría abandonarte -negó ferozmente con la cabeza- ¿no entiendes lo importante que eres para mí? -con cada palabra suya, sus mejillas iban aumentando ese color carmesí- la que debería de estar asustada por un rechazo tuyo soy yo. Umi… para mí, tu -trago saliva y miro hacia un lado- tu- agarro y arrojo hacia el todo ese valor que había recolectado para mirarlo y decirle algo- ¡para mi tu eres único!

El Sonoda abrió sorprendido los ojos, sus mejillas le comenzaron a arder casi tanto como las de su acompañante. Ella por su parte, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se cubrió de la vergüenza publica al recargarse en el pecho del joven.

Sus corazones latían a la par en esa sinfonía melodiosa que solo los enamorados son dignos de danzar. Aquello que sentían era felicidad y un gran sentimiento de intranquilidad de saber si las palabras del otro eran verdad. No, ambas palabras eran verdaderas, era aquella el nerviosismo de quien daría el próximo paso a ese futuro inesperado.

-Fue… vaya -fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular Umi. Al ver a la pelirroja temblando en sus brazos supo que aun no era momento de tratar ese tema que tanto le importaba- por ahora está bien, ¿sí? -la tomo firmemente en sus brazos y acaricio su espalda- hablaremos de esto cuando te sientas mejor -Maki asintió en sus brazos, aun le faltaba tranquilizarse después de una confesión de ese calibre- a fin de cuentas, este arquero puede esperar todo el tiempo que su princesa necesite.

Ella simplemente volvió a asentir, no hablaría hasta que ese sentimiento fuera de nuevo oprimido en su cuerpo.

Callaría por esa vez, como otras veces ya lo había hecho. Él siempre fue así con ella, la trataba como su posesión mas preciada sin importar el precio que este tuviera que pagar para defenderla.

* * *

_-Mas tarde- _

_Clase de educación física de primer año. _

\- ¡Maki-chan, tonta! -grito corriendo un joven de cabello anaranjado que se encontraba a la izquierda de la aludida- ¡era el momento perfecto para decirle que lo amas!

-Usualmente no estoy de acuerdo con la manera enérgica de Rin-kun de decir las cosas, pero… -comenzó a hablar la pequeña Koizumi- Maki-chan, era tu momento para declararte -la señorita se encontraba corriendo al lado derecho de la pelirroja.

La aludida únicamente suspiro con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas. No tenían que decirle eso, ella ya lo sabía. Sabía que había arruinado su oportunidad por ese ataque de cobardía que salió de ultimo minuto. No podrían culparla, es más, no deberían hacerlo, tenía miedo de que su relación con el peliazul se complicara o que aquella felicidad que tanto anhelaba solo fuera platónica.

-Es bastante obvio por el cuento que escribió que siente lo mismo por ti… -el chico gato hizo un puchero- hasta coloco sus nombres y varias referencias a que son ustedes, ¿Qué más necesitas? ¡Debiste besarlo en todo caso!

\- ¿Tu no deberías de estar en la fila de los hombres? -contesto para cambiar el tema la pelirroja.

-No -negó alegremente con la cabeza- el entrenador me deja estar donde quiera, ¿Quién le diría que no a su corredor estrella? -miro de reojo al entrenador y este alzo el pulgar en aprobación- ¿ves? ¡me ama!

-Eres demasiado fastidioso…

-Maki-chan -antes de que se sumergiera en su apatía, Hanayo llamo su atención- ¿Qué te detuvo en decirle a Umi-kun tus sentimientos? La mayoría del grupo e incluso de la escuela se da cuenta de que hay algo entre ustedes dos, ¿Por qué no hacerlo oficial?

La joven Nishikino suspiro pesadamente- ni siquiera tengo ganas de mentirles o fingir indiferencia -tras fruncir el ceño comenzó a hablar- lo amo, lo amo tanto que me duele pensar que en un descuido el se ira con otra persona… Pero -trago saliva y en su andar apretó fuertemente los puños- nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, crecimos juntos y con cada día confirme mis sentimientos por el… es solo que no quiero…

Era así siempre, cuando quería hablar de sus sentimientos ella misma se ponía un, pero para no ser clara. Conoció a Umi desde su más tierna infancia, se vieron en unos columpios cercados a la casa de la pelirroja, ella tomo interés por el niño delgado que columpiándose no dejaba de ver el cielo. Al acercarse a él, este solamente le sonrió y la invito a presenciar la bella mañana que los acompañaba. Se quedo a su lado sin pensarlo dos veces, era raro puesto que ella desconfiada de todas las personas que conocía; pero de él no, solamente sintió una enorme paz cuando lo vio sonreír y el no parecía ajeno a ese sentimiento. Desde aquel día, sin falta, todas las mañanas se veían en ese columpio para ver el cielo, era su pacto más sagrado y su momento especial en el día para conocerse mejor.

Pasando el tiempo, los años más bien, esa relación se fue fortaleciendo y un "hasta luego" se volvió en un "quiero verte pronto". Maki lo sabía, comenzaba a verlo de manera para nada amistosa como en antaño hacía, aquel niño delgado se iba convirtiendo en un hombre fuerte, tanto física como mentalmente. Le atraía y eso era innato, pero, ¿el sentiría lo mismo? No porque la procure significa que la quiera como mujer, simplemente puede quererla como una hermana menor.

\- ¡Nada que no quieres! -Rin detuvo su andar y se planto enfrente de la pelirroja- no quiero excusas de una mujer indecisa. Nishikino Maki no es una mujer insegura, ¡si quieres algo solo tienes que ir por el!

-Rin-kun habla con la verdad -Hanayo imito la acción de su pareja y se quedo al lado suyo- se lo que es temer por que puedas arruinar la relación con tu mejor amigo -miro al pelinaranjo y este le sonrió alegre- pero si no te lanzas, si no te arriesgas, podrías lamentarte toda tu vida -hablo solemne y tranquila al tomar la mano del joven.

-Entiendo lo que dicen, pero…

\- ¡MAKI-CHAN! -aquel grito vino acompañado de unos fugaces ojos azules y cabellera anaranjada castaña que la recogió en brazos- ¡TU VIENES CONMIGO! - corrió con la mayor velocidad que le permitían sus piernas.

La Nishikino se sostuvo del joven con firmeza con miedo a que la tirara por la velocidad que había agarrado. A su espalda vio como sus dos amigos se reían de su desgracia y un destello azul los seguía a paso veloz. Cuando logro ver bien, enfoco y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa cuando supo quien los seguía.

\- ¡HO-NO-KA! -vocifero aquel joven que siempre estaba calmado, aunque en ese momento estaba más que molesto, parecía que echaba humo por las orejas- ¡SUÉLTALA Y VEN AQUÍ, IDIOTA!

\- ¡Claro que no! -grito en respuesta el Kousaka que reía de manera infantil- lamento que te veas implicada en esto Maki-chan.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hiciste? -se atrevió a preguntar la jovencita con cierto pánico de caer o que el Sonoda los atrapara- y principalmente, ¿Por qué agarrarme a mí?

-Digamos que agarre algo que Umi-kun no quiere mostrar – de nuevo rio – y porque te agarre a ti… ¡Pues porque Umi-kun no me hará nada mientras tenga a su princesa en brazos!

-Eso sigue sin ser una explicación valida… -Maki suspiro y negó con la cabeza suavemente. Sabía bien que hacer entrar en razón al líder de muse seria básicamente imposible- ¿A dónde se supone que me llevaras?

-A un lugar secreto donde se que Umi-kun no me atrapara -de reojo vio como el joven que la cargaba en sus brazos guiñaba el ojo.

* * *

_-En otro lugar- _

\- ¿Este es tu super escondite? – Maki alzo la ceja cuando el Kousaka por fin la bajo de sus brazos- ¿el costado de la cafetería?

-Umi-kun nunca viene por aquí -dijo con cierto orgullo- a parte de que lo perdí, no sabrá donde estoy.

-No sé porque lo dudo…

\- ¿Por? ¡Si soy bueno corriendo! -se defendió de esa reacia reacción.

-Olvidalo -la joven sacudió su mano en negación. Conocía perfectamente las destrezas del peliazul, y una estrategia tan banal no lo detenida tan fácilmente- en fin, ¿Qué fue lo que te robaste?

\- ¡Robar suena muy feo! -hizo un suave puchero, aunque de inmediato soltó una risita- un libro que es de su familia, ¿quieres leerlo? Tiene anécdotas muy interesantes ¡hasta de una princesa que se enamoró!

\- ¿Una qué? -oh, eso si le llamo la atención- quiero ver ese libro.

-Pero mira que curiosa saliste, Maki-chan -saco con una sonrisa el libro de bolsa trasera- es pequeño, pero aun pese al tiempo se alcanzan a leer bien las letras.

¿Y si ese libro tenía ese mensaje oculto de aquella extraña historia? En definitiva, ella quería saberlo y lo sabría sí o sí.

\- ¡Imbécil! -aquel gruñido feroz se acompaño por una embestida hacia el pelinaranja- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¡se pudo caer y lastimar!

Aquel destello azul que antes los persiguió tomo entre sus brazos a la pelirroja y la envolvió en un sobreprotector abrazo que prometía no dejarla escapar.

-Eres bastante agresivo cuando se trata de Maki-chan- el Kousaka se levantó el piso y en lo que se limpiaba la tierra de los pantalones reía traviesamente- ¿ya no te importa el libro?

-No -contesto solemne- antes di que no te muelo a golpes por el simple hecho de ponerla en riesgo.

-No tienes que ser tan malo conmigo. Sabes que puedo cargar a cualquier chica sin problemas -extendió y flexiono su brazo para que vieran su "formado" musculo- ¿Qué tal si a la próxima solo intentas llamarme y la llevo contigo?

-Mejor guarda silencio -sentencio grave y miro a la joven que tenia entre sus brazos- ¿todo bien? ¿te hiciste daño?

Ella parpadeo un par de veces y negó con la cabeza- sé que te preocupo, pero no tienes que reaccionar así -no se alejo de su abrazo, le agradaba ese calor, aunque sabía que no era lo correcto para regañarlo- pudiste lastimarlo seriamente, ¿estas consciente de eso?

-Yo… -el peliazul titubeo- lo sé, aunque…

-Umi -tomo su mejilla y le dio una suave caricia- no quiero que te arriesgues de esa manera ni que arriesgues a los demás, ¿entendido? -ladeo la cabeza, viéndose a decir verdad entre preocupada y tierna.

-E-Eh… -ante esas palabras y esos gestos, el joven peliazul se sonrojo- e-esta bien… -tuvo que decir solo para que esas insistentes amatistas dejaran de observarlo- v-voy a practicar arquería, ¿sí?

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, se separó rápidamente de la pelirroja y salió corriendo hacia su club.

-Eso fue inesperado -comento la joven al verlo irse tan de repente- normalmente soy yo la que se va huyendo o el tiene argumentos mejores para ganarme.

-"_Si yo pudiera darte una cosa en la vida, me gustaría darte la capacidad de verte a ti mismo a través de mis ojos"_ -esa voz sutil era inconfundible, traviesa y a su vez misteriosa, era la voz de Nozomi que hacía aparición en la escena y se pensionaba enfrente de la protagonista- _"Solo entonces te darías cuenta lo especial que eres para mi" _-su sonrisa era la combinación perfecta para esas amables palabras llenas de un mensaje para ella- o eso decía Frida Kahlo.

\- ¿A qué debo esas palabras? -Maki lo observo con duda, alzando la ceja y esperando su contestación- ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

-Como vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, mi deber es vigilar a los estudiantes -sacudió su índice juguetonamente- eso y que los vi corriendo hasta aquí y me dio curiosidad -rio y golpeo suavemente su barbilla con su dedo índice- y contestando a tu pregunta, solo quiero ser tu pequeño empujón a un lindo futuro -en su sonrisa miro al pelinaranjo que asintió- Honoka-kun, ¿me dejas a solas con Maki-chan?

-Como usted ordene, mi capitán -hizo un saludo tipo militar y se fue de la escena sin más.

\- ¿Qué planeas? -pregunto sin rodeos la pelirroja- se bien que no saliste de la nada.

-En eso tienes razón -rio suavemente y dio unos suaves pasos hacia la jovencita- quiero ver de cerca el desenlace de su particular historia romántica.

-No sé a qué te refieres -aun a sabiendas de que el sabia la verdad, se digno a cruzarse de brazos.

-Es imposible negar lo que sientes por nuestro querido escritor. Incluso Rin-kun y Kayochan te han dado consejos. Aun así, no te animas a estar con él, tienes miedo -más que una pregunta fue una afirmación- debes de tenerlo, a decir verdad, las relaciones son confusas y dan algo de miedo, mas cuando se trata de tu mejor amigo -suspiro y se dio la media vuelta, caminando despacio.

\- ¿Y eso se supone que debe de animarme…?

-Se supone que debe darte un mensaje -se encogió de los hombros y alzo la mirada al cielo- cuando comencé a salir con Elicchi supe que al principio no sería fácil, aunque aún con mis inseguridades quise seguir adelante, quise pelear por ella hasta el final -se detuvo, bajo la mirada y la observo atentamente y con una seriedad un tanto incomoda- ¿Por qué tu no?

-Yo… -suspiro y bajo un poco la mirada- creo que ni yo lo entiendo. Quiero estar con él, pero no es como decirle lo que siento.

-A veces el primer paso no es tan difícil a cómo te la planteas -al dar unos pasos hacia ella, alcanzo a acariciar su cabeza- el lleva bastante tiempo confesándote sus sentimientos -alzo en su mano el libro que Honoka le había mostrado a Maki hace rato- ¿será que esta vez la princesa logrará estar con su amado?

\- ¿Qué? -su pregunta fue contestada cuando el libro cayo de nuevo en sus manos- ¿Te iras? -observo como el pelimorado comenzaba su andar hacia el frente.

-Te di la duda que necesitabas, ¿no? -le dijo sobre su hombro, con esa sonrisa misteriosa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-No me dijiste nada…

\- Si no te dije nada de utilidad, es porque ya sabes la respuesta -rio suavemente- lee el libro y entenderás tanto misticismo- Sin decir más, el pelimorado fue saliendo de la escena.

-Enserio que no entiendo a Nozomi a veces, más bien nunca termino de entenderlo-comento entre suspiros- solo viene, dice cosas y se va como si nada, ¿Cómo es que Eli lo aguanta? - negó con la cabeza y abrió el librito- bien, veamos qué es esto entonces.

* * *

-_Club de arquería-_

Uno, dos, tres disparos a la diana. Inexactos, atípico de él que siempre asestaba a la primera. Su mente se encontraba confusa, sabia que sus sentimientos eran claros, pero con que ella lo mirara de esa manera bastaba para hacerlo flanquear y que comenzara a equivocarse en las más sencillas actividades.

La amaba, mas que a cualquier persona en este mundo. Lo supo desde que la vio en ese parque y la invito a sentarse a su lado: la comenzó a querer desde que la vio sonrojarse por primera vez. Poco a poco ese sentimiento maduro hasta volverse ese amor que lo hacia levantarse en las mañanas y buscar ser mejor persona, para ella y para el mismo, para los dos.

Mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, mas miedos se formaban a su alrededor. Su linda y pequeña Maki había dejado de ser una niña para volverse una hermosa joven que en definitiva quería proteger de los rufianes. Aun incluso de su mejor amigo, de la tenía más cuidado que de nadie puesto que sabía la facilidad con la que las personas terminaban queriéndolo. No, el no permitiría que Maki cayera en las garras de ese pelinaranjo.

La Nishikino nunca dio indicios de que le gustara algún joven y eso para el fue la mayor alegría de la vida. Ella lo veía entrenar y de vez en cuando se unía a los entrenamientos. Para el, los momentos mas felices de su vida eran cuando la tenía a su lado; pero sabía que no podría guardar para siempre esos errantes sentimientos para si mismo.

En cuanto le pidió ayudarle con su trabajo, se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de juntar ese cuento familiar que su mamá le contaba de niño y arreglarlo para que no se viera tan igual. Con eso, liberaría un poco de la presión que acosaba a su pecho todos los días.

Pero de unos días hasta la actualidad se volvía frágil en su presencia, si ella se portaba cariñosa con él, era lo suficientemente efectivo como para hacerlo caer rendido a sus pies. Incluso hoy solamente salió corriendo cuando ella lo toco, toda esa electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo lo hizo salir huyendo, el miedo de abrazarla y decirle sus sentimientos era su mayor temor cuando su corazón latía con tanta intensidad. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué sus sentimientos estaban a punto de desbordar? ¿Qué ya no importaba el tiempo que los ha guardado porque estos saldrían volando en cualquier momento?

-Umi -lo llamo su dama, su querida princesa se encontraba en las puertas del club- ven.

Asintió con cierta timidez y dejo su arco a un lado, se acerco a la joven como un perrito lo haría con su ama.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -pregunto en un intento de comportarse tranquilo como siempre- normalmente no vienes aquí.

-Creo que ya te falla la memoria -la pelirroja continuo cuando vio la cara de ingenuidad que puso su compañero- siempre vengo aquí cuando estas entrenando…

\- ¿Enserio? -sacudió rápido la cabeza y brevemente recordó que las palabras de la pelirroja eran verdaderas- vaya, si es cierto, te he llegado a ver.

-Es algo que simplemente me gusta -dijo tímidamente- siempre me ha gustado verte entrenar. Es como si fueras otro Umi, pero a la vez el mismo. Creo que no te has dado cuenta, no puedo culparte, cuando agarras el arco te concentras tanto que no me pones atención.

-O-Oh… -un diminuto sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- entiendo… -eso explicaba porque sentía de repente la presencia de Maki cuando entrenaba. A decir verdad, eso lo hacia sentir tanto importante como feliz.

-M-Me estoy desviando -rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para entrar en el tema- leí el libro -alzo un poco el librito de cuentos- hay una historia parecida a la que escribiste. ¿me lo puedes explicar?

\- ¿Quién…? -vio el libro anonadado, sin dar crédito de lo que veían sus ojos- ese estúpido de Honoka…

-No importa quien me lo dio -reparo la pelirroja- solo quiero saber que tanto me ocultas con este libro.

El peliazul miro a ambos lados, buscando una escapatoria de su perdición, solo se ido atrapado en los ojos amatistas de Maki- ese libro… comenzó a hablar pausadamente- es un libro de cuentos que mi madre me contaba de niño. Ella decía que tenia la historia de nuestra familia resumida.

\- ¿El arquero del cuento es tu familiar? -pregunto incrédula la joven.

-No estoy seguro, pero se supone que si -rasco de manera nerviosa su nuca- mi madre leyó ese libro antes de darme a luz, le gusto el nombre y su significado y en su honra me llamo como el protagonista. Se supone que toda la historia la escribió la hermana del arquero, una que no entiendo porque no sale en el libro.

-Aunque eso pueda ser importante, ¿Y porque esta mi nombre ahí? -alzo la ceja dudosa e intrigada- hasta donde sé, no tengo familiares de la realeza y tampoco nuestros arboles familiares se conocen de antes.

-No se porque venia tu nombre, solo puede ser una coincidencia -desvió la mirada un tanto apenado- ¿un familiar perdido de la princesa? -emulo una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque de inmediato bajo la mirada- la… lamento si te moleste con esto.

\- ¿Disculpa?

-Debí escribir una historia, no calcar una de un libro infantil sin fundamento de leyenda -sacudió su cabello cuando la miro- yo solo…

\- ¿…tu solo?

Apretó el puño. Maldición, ese nerviosismo volvía a aparecer- -Yo solo… -tomo aire y solamente dijo lo que antes había intentado guardar- quería decirte lo mucho que te quiero… -confeso apenado y a decir verdad bastante angustiado de una respuesta negativa- Maki, no te imaginas cuando puede amarte este corazón -sus mejillas le ardían, su corazón latía tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que se saldría de su pecho- quise darte esa historia como un simbolismo de que no importa que pase o que suceda con nosotros en el futuro, siempre estaré para ti. Aun si me rechazas yo…

Sus palabras dulces en un descuido de sus partes y en un arranque inesperado fueron cesadas por un par de labios que chocaron contra los suyos. Era un beso suave, sencillo y casto que detonaba que esos sinceros sentimientos eran correspondidos. Si, la que lo besaba era nada mas y nada menos que Maki.

-Yo. -comenzó a hablar la pelirroja cuando se separó- me hizo feliz saber que de alguna manera estamos ligados o eso parece -dijo apenada y desviando la mirada- me hiciste muy feliz, me haces feliz cada día de mi vida… Es por eso -tomo las manos del joven y las apretó con fuerza- ¡quiero pasar cada día de mi vida contigo, porque te amo!

Grito con tanta fuerza que los estudiantes del club cesaron sus actividades para ver a la joven pareja.

-Ahora que se todo este embrollo del cuento… yo -trago saliva, esta vez seria sincera y valiente- tú serás mi arquero y no te alejaras de mí, ¿entendido? -lo agarro de la solapa de su vestimenta y lo jalo para plantarle otro beso- cumplirás tu promesa, ¿verdad?

A Umi solo le tomo unos segundos reaccionar y sonreír levemente ante las actitudes infantiles de su princesa- sí, porque la promesa de un arquero es para toda la vida -beso la frente de la joven suavemente- no te abandonare, no de nuevo- sello sus palabras con un beso, uno suave que delataba que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

En la ventana del club, viendo a la nueva pareja mostrando su amor incondicional se encontraba un arquero de apariencia mayor a la de nuestro protagonista y una mujer de ondulados y cortos cabellos rojos que tomo la mano de su amante. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron orgullos de sus descendientes. Se dieron la media vuelta, era momento de ellos tener una cita y disfrutar de su amor que sería eterno.

Su promesa eterna fue amarla y protegerla toda la vida. Eso haría ya sea en vida o en muerte, en esta o la otra vida. Ningún mortal lograra romper el pacto sagrado entre dos puros amantes.

* * *

_**Creo que no alcance el cumpleaños de Umi… Eso es triste… ¡Pero si alcance a subir algo! Bueno, la continuación de un one-shot, pero aun así me hace feliz. **_

_**Ha sido un mes difícil…. Empecé el servicio social y puf, ando muerta casi todos los días xD. No es nada que no se pueda solucionar o acostumbrar, ¡sé que lo hare!**_

_**Vamos a concentrarnos en lo que importa… ¡EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE UMI! La escritora y épica mujer de muse, todas son épicas, pero como hoy es su cumpleaños, ¡ella es la mas épica! **_

_**No se me ocurrió otra cosa para subir que la continuación que ya ansiaba por salir xD. Tengo mas one-shot y una serie pendiente, pero el tiempo no me deja jaja.**_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
